


Anything

by Escape_April



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Peter Parker, Dubious Consent, First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex, Sexual Coercion, Smut, Top Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:53:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28257984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Escape_April/pseuds/Escape_April
Summary: When Peter stands to have his spider suit taken away from him, how far will he go to keep it?
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 135





	Anything

Peter knew he had screwed up badly when the only thing Tony said after helping him was “Tower, now.”

He was swinging through the city, making his way towards the tower, wondering how things had ended so badly that he needed Tony’s help. He had been so sure he had everything under control, it wasn’t like the ferry incident, he had grown older but having been Spider-man for several years now he also had more control of the situation. That was until today at least where all hell broke loose, and Tony joined last minute to help.

He landed on the balcony belonging to Tony’s penthouse apartment and Tony was standing outside waiting for him, however he was no longer in the suit. The moment Peter touched down on the balcony Tony walked inside. Peter couldn’t help but gulping fearing the worst. Usually Tony had plenty to say when he was mad but this silent treatment made Peter uncomfortable and unsure of the situation, not knowing what to do or what to expect.

Peter enters the penthouse and Tony is standing by the bar, serving himself to a drink, drinking it immediately in one go.

“Mr. Stark I’m so so so so sorry.” Peter says the moment he has entered and removes his mask.

Tony lifts a hand silencing Peter “Don’t wanna hear it kid.”

“I know. But I really thought I had everything under control. But then another villain decided to show up and – “ Peter doesn’t get any further ad Tony walks around the bar and closer to Peter saying. “I said I didn’t wanna hear it.” A shot pause and then “Okay you know what, that’s it. I’m gonna need the suit back.”

“Please Mr. Stark don’t do this?!” Peter pleads.

“I’m gonna stop you right there kid. I am doing this, so suit now.”

“Please sir, don’t take away the suit. What happened today really wasn’t my fault. I had it under control!” Peter doesn’t get further as Tony interrupts with “Until you didn’t. And instead of realizing you couldn’t possibly handle another guy you still tried to. You should’ve called for backup, which you didn’t. It just proves that despite everything, despite all these years you have no idea what your limit is and when it’s time to at least call for help.”

“I realize now I should’ve called you and asked for backup Mr. Stark. But everything was so crazy and I didn’t even have the time to –“ Peter tries and once again Tony takes over “Which is exactly why I’m telling you to give the suit back. Now.” He says in a stern voice.

Peter gulps and looks down at his feet, knowing he couldn’t do anything to change Tony’s mind. He feels tears stinging his eyes as he tried with another “please… I’ll do anything sir. Just please don’t take away my suit. I’ll do anything else.”

When Tony doesn’t answer, Peter dares to look up. He sees Tony looking at him as if contemplating. Another moment passes and Tony quirks an eyebrow and asks “Anything?”

Peter can’t help hope growing in him as he takes a small step forward “Anything Mr. Stark.” As he nods.

Tony moves a hand to his jaw, scratching his beard and nods the smallest bit “okay… I suppose I can give you a chance to prove yourself.” Peters breath hitches as he can’t believe Tony is actually going to give him a chance. Tony continues “but until you have, no Spider-man and you leave the suit here.”

Peter hesitates for a second but then he nods and starts to move to make his way to the room he had here in the tower. Thinking that having the chance to prove himself was better than no chance at all.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Tony asks forcing Peter to stop in his tracks. Peter turns and looks at Tony “You said you wanted the suit? I was just gonna go change.”

“You can do that here.” Tony says with a shrug as he takes a seat on the couch.

Peter looks around a little confused as he says, “But I have no clothes here?”

“True. But how I’m I to make sure you don’t come up with some plan to take the suit with you if you leave?” Tony argues. Peter can’t help but furrow his brows confused, knowing that Tony had FRIDAY to ensure Peter couldn’t do anything without Tony knowing. Though he supposes this is one of Tony’s eccentric ideas. He takes a small breath before moving his hand to press the emblem on his suit. The suit falls to the ground and he is left in nothing but his tight boxers. There was no doubt Peter was beet red in the face, due to embarrassment caused by being in nothing but his underwear. He moves his feet out and bends to grab the suit.

“Good. Now if you could please bring it here kid.” Tony says with a nonchalance.

Peter makes his way over to Tony and when he stops right in front of the man, he hands over the suit. Tony grabs it and places it to the side. Peter is about to take a step back when Tony shifts in his seat spreading his legs and speaks. “Anything, huh?”

Peters body freezes at those words and he looks at Tony, dread filling his body. Tony couldn’t possibly mean… Just the thought makes Peter feel guilty, this was Tony Stark, Iron Man. He nods “Anything sir.”

Tony smiles and licks his lips “how about a kiss then?”

Peter’s eyes widen as he takes a step back stuttering out “s-sir?”

“I’m sure you heard me Pete.” Tony says as he leans back in his seat.

“I…” Peter tries but fails, not knowing what to say. Another moment passes by and Tony just looking at Peter with a quirked eyebrow. Peter licks his lips and tries again “Umm… Mr. Stark, I like girls?” he doesn’t know why he says it in a questioning tone, ‘cause what he was saying was the truth.

Tony chuckles “It’s just a kiss kid. But if you don’t wanna do it that’s fine.” Tony shrugs and ads “just thought you would do anything.”

Peter shifts his feet and says “so that’s it? A kiss and I’ll get my suit back?”

“Well not exactly.” Tony says with a smirk on his lips “but it’ll definitely prove to me you really would do anything.”

Peter bites his bottom lip thinking about it. A kiss he could handle, after all that wouldn’t mean anything. Though if Peter kissed him once, would Tony ask for more? Peter looks at Tony and sees the amusement in the man’s eyes and then he realizes that Tony is most likely just teasing him. Seeing if Peter really would do anything as he said he would. And once he proved that with the kiss, Tony would probably just make him spend time in the lab with him, working alongside the man until he trusted Peter to go out as Spider-man again.

Peter shuffles closer until he is standing between Tony’s parted legs. Peter couldn’t help but feel awkward as he bends to place his lips on Tony’s. Peter gives a small kiss and Tony is quick to reciprocate. Peter ends the kiss quickly and moves to both stand back up and take a step back. However, he freezes when Tony’s hand lands on his cheek.

“Now as sweet as that was, it was hardly a proper kiss.” Tony says with a small chuckle as his hand moves to Peters neck, urging him forward until their lips meet again. Tony presses Peter closer, deepening the kiss. The hand leaves Peters neck and just as he’s about to end the kiss and step back, Tony’s hands land on Peter’s thighs right under his ass and pulls him forward until he’s seated in Tony’s lap, straddling him.

Peter gasps and moves both hands to Tony’s shoulders to try and steady himself. Tony’s hands travel up to Peter’s hips and pushes him forward. Peter feels Tony’s erection and jerks back, ending the kiss. “Mr. Stark I don’t think –“ Peter tries but ends in a gasp as Tony’s lips travel down Peter’s jaw and to his neck, biting down gently before licking the skin. Tony’s hands on Peter’s hips pulls him closer again and despite having never been interested in men before, Peter feels his cock filling.

“Be a good boy for me Pete.” Tony speaks against Peter’s skin and Peter hears a small whine leaving his lips as Tony’s hands moves from his hips to his ass. Tony grabs one cheek in each hand and kneads both cheeks and pulls Peter closer to him again, grinding Peter against himself.

Peter moves his hands to Tony’s chest to pull himself away from the man but stops and let’s out a deep moan, as Tony moves one hand to Peter’s front, pressing down against Peter’s now fully filled erection. Peter’s hips jerks chasing the feel of Tony’s hand on him. Hands now grasps Tony’s shirt so tight that a few of the top buttons pops and the shirt opens a little. Tony moves his hand, pulls out the waistband of Peters boxers and then Peter feels Tony’s hand on his cock, no longer any fabric separating the hand from his erection. Peter moans and thrusts his hips and let’s out a small “please.” The situation of it all now long forgotten, all Peter can think about is chasing the feeling of another person’s hand on him. Having never had another person touch him before it is everything and so much more than he had ever dreamt, and so much better. He breathes out another please and earns a small hum and bite to his neck, before Tony removes his hand. Peter jerks his hips forward, chasing Tony’s hand and mutters a breathy “please”. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll take good care of you.” Tony urges Peter to stand and he moves to stand on to wobbly legs, confused as to why Tony would stop now. Peter’s head clears enough to realize that what was happening was far more than the kiss Tony had asked for but also not something Peter had actually wanted to happen. Peter opens his mouth to put an end to this, but everything is forgotten as Tony pulls down Peters boxers and moves his head closer to Peters cock and licks a stripe up to the head.

Peters eyes closes as he breathes out a “fuck” and then Tony’s mouth closes around the head of Peters cock and Peter moans wantonly. He faintly registers one of Tony’s arms moving around Peters body. And he faintly hears a drawer being pulled open and Tony grabbing something. Though Peter doesn’t care, all he can think about is the warm heat around his cock and Tony sucking. “I’m gonna come. Feels so good sir. ‘m gonna come Mr. Stark.” Just as the words leave Peters mouth, Tony pulls back.

Peter stumbles forward a little, confused, and Tony uses that to move Peter to straddle the man again. Tony pulls Peter flush to his chest and kisses Peter fervently. Peter having just been on the brink of orgasm does his best to keep up with the mans demanding lips, not thinking twice about what happens. Tony’s hands had moved to Peters hips and urged him to grind against him, Peter feeling arousal running through his veins are quick to comply. He notices Tonys hands leaving his body, but all he can think about is the friction grinding himself against Tony causes.

Peter grinds his hips another couple of times and then he feels a slick hand wrap around his cock “god yes. Feels good. Thank you sir, thank you.” Peter mutters against Tony’s lips.

He hears a groan from Tony, speaking against his lips “God you’re perfect Peter.” And then he feels a hand on his ass, a slick finger moving between the cheeks and stops at his hole, pressing against the muscle.

Peter freezes and pulls back from Tony’s lips “Mr. Stark stop…” Tony does stop pressing against Peters muscle, however he doesn’t pull the finger away. “Thought you said anything to keep the suit, kid. This is a part of that anything. Can’t handle this, then you should leave and never come back.” Tony says, tone a little harsh.

“But I…” The words die in Peter’s mouth. He couldn’t believe what Tony was asking of him and he couldn’t believe he was still seated in the man’s lap and hadn’t moved away. He knew that had Tony asked this of him from the beginning he never would’ve said yes or even thought twice about it. But right now he was so turned on all he wanted to do was to cum. Tony’s hand was still on his dick, moving up and down in a torturous pace. Tony must have realized Peter wasn’t 100 percent against it ‘cause he starts pressing his finger against Peters hole again, this time pressing hard enough for the muscle to give, his finger sinking in.

Peter gasps at the feeling but doesn’t get to react more, before another finger presses against the muscle, forcing it’s way in. Peter hisses at the slight burn of two fingers pressing into him. He opens his mouth and breathes out a “Don’t do this sir, please.”

“If you want your suit back, this is the way to get it. If you can’t deal with that you’re free to leave.” Tony says as he tightens his grip on Peters dick before letting go.

Peter can’t help the whimper leaving his lips, caused by the loss of Tony’s hand on his dick. He can’t stop his hips from jerking forward, chasing the feel of another’s hand on his hardened flesh. Tony uses the motion of Peters hips to press his fingers further inside, grazing against something that cause a loud moan to leave Peter’s lips.

Peter’s hands grips Tony’s shirt as he slumps forward, head resting on Tony’s collar bone. “That felt good didn’t it? See how good I can make you feel?” Peter can’t help but nod a little at Tony’s words “Let me help you feeling good baby.” Tony says as he continues to thrust his fingers inside Peter, fingers grazing Peter’s prostate continuously.

Peter can’t do anything but take it, panting against the side of Tony’s neck. He’s sure he feels two fingers becoming three though the only thing he can really focus on is the pleasure running through his body. He feels how has started to thrust in the motion of Tony’s fingers and he can’t help but let out small “please”, “yes,” and “god”, as he feels himself getting closer to an orgasm again.

Peter’s breath hitches as he is so close to coming, though Tony removes his fingers ruining his orgasm yet again. Tears run down Peters cheeks as his grip on Tony’s shirt tightens, turning his knuckles white. “Please Mr. Stark. I just wanna come. Please.”

He hand runs through Peter’s hair in a soothing motion “Shh… Kid. It’s okay. I’ll get you there.” Then both hands moves to right under Peter’s ass and moves him to rest on his knees, leaving some space between the two. Peter’s brows furrow in confusion and he let’s out a questioning sound. Moments later Tony pulls him flush against his chest with one hand on his back. Then the hand moves down and settles on his hip, putting a slight pressure. Peter moves to sit back down in the man’s lap except this time he feels something hard and thick pressing against his rim.

Peter pulls his head back from Tony’s collar bone, eyes wide, panic running through his body as he realizes he was about to lose his virginity. Not to a girl he liked as he had always thought, but to a man and not just a man, but Tony Stark a man he had looked up to for so long. Though that’s all the reaction he’s able to do, before Tony’s cock breaches him and he slowly sinks down. Tony’s other hand now on his hips too, forcing Peter to sink down further, taking more of Tony’s cock.

Peter hisses at the stretch while he clearly hears Tony groaning. “Fuck you feel so good Pete. So fucking tight. Always such a good boy, knew you would feel good.”

Tony’s words works like a charm, Peter feels arousal bloom low in his stomach at the man’s words, having always loved getting praise from him. Peter had tensed his thighs a little before, Tony’s hands on his hips the only reason he was taking more and more of Tony’s cock. However Tony’s words forces a small whimper to leave Peter’s lips and his thighs to relax, causing him to sink down completely, taking all of Tony’s cock.

Tony throws his head back moaning, his grip on Peter’s hips tightening “fuck yes baby. So good, so fucking good.”

Tony’s cock had grazed Peter’s prostate and it forced out a loud and deep moan, making him tense as his orgasm finally ran through him. Having been denied his orgasm twice it was the strongest Peter had ever felt. Peter blanks out for a moment and as he comes to, he’s resting his head on Tony’s collar bone and one of Tony’s hands runs through his hair, whispering sweet nothings in his ear.

Tony must realize Peter is back with him ‘cause he chuckles and says “back from your orgasm kid?”

Peter gently nods, not able to say anything. “Good.” Tony pulls Peter’s head back and places his lips on Peter’s and gives him the gentlest kiss. Peter doesn’t respond at first, still coming down from the strongest orgasm he had ever had. As he slowly starts responding to Tony’s kisses, Tony groans and deepens them.

Hands now under Peter’s thighs forcing him to lift from Tony and his cock, before letting him sink back down. The first couple of times Peter can’t help but gasp at the full feeling of Tony’s cock inside of him. Not quite sure he likes the feeling of being split open and stuffed full. When the head of Tony’s cock brushes against his prostate Peter can’t help but hiss, being oversensitive.

Tony pulls back from the kiss and asks “Are you okay?”

Peter can’t help but whine a little and says “Full. So full. Feels weird.”

Tony starts kissing down Peter’s neck and speaks against his skin “It’ll feel good again baby, don’t worry. _Fuck_. You’re doing so good for me. Being my good boy.”

Peter’s breath hitches at Tony’s words. “You like being good for me, don’t you?”

Peter’s hips jerks at the words and he let’s out a breathy “yes. Just wanna be good Mr. Stark. Make you proud.”

“And you’re doing such a good job baby. You’re my good boy.” Tony groans back. Tony’s words and the feeling of his cock hitting his prostate every time Tony lifted Peter up and let him sink down, soon had Peter following the motion. Soon Peter was riding Tony’s cock and he was riding it hard, spurred on by Tony hitting his prostate and him saying over and over again how good he was and felt.

“That’s it baby. Take what you need.” Tony spoke, hands on Peter’s ass, pulling the cheeks apart at every roll of Peter’s hips.

“Yes.” Peter moans, hands resting on Tony’s shoulders to give him leverage. “Feels so good sir.”

“Fuck Pete.” Tony groans “You sound so pretty.” 

Peter slams down on Tony’s dick another few times before coming hard and all over both of their stomachs.

Tony barely lets him catch his breath before he moves Peter to lay on the couch. He moves Peter’s legs to rest them on his shoulders, practically bending him in half, and starts thrusting into Peter. This new angle forces Tony’s cock even deeper into him. Tony slams his hips forward in hard and quick thrusts and all Peter can do is take it.

His dick barely softens, rests against his stomach hard and leaking as Tony slams into Peter’s prostate at every single thrust. All Peter can do is take it and pant, letting out small whimpers _ah-ah-ah_ ’s.

“That’s it baby. Taking my cock so good, like you were made for it. _Fuck_. God you look pretty coming and clenching down on my cock so good. _Shit._ I’m gonna come baby, let me fill you up.” Tony groans as he slams in hard and stills. Peter cums yet another time and vaguely feels something filling him and he panics a little, as he realizes he had taken tony bare. Tony shallowly grinds his hips as he rides out his orgasm, though he notices Peter’s panic, kisses him once and says “Relax baby. You can’t catch anything with the bite, and even if you could I’m clean.” He stops grinding his hips but stays inside Peter “there was no way I wasn’t gonna fill your ass with my cum, marking you as mine baby. ‘Cause that’s what you are now, you’re mine.” And then he kisses Peter passionately, Peter hardly able to keep up with the kiss.

Tony slowly pulls out and moves to rest on his knees looking down on Peter, eyes raking all over his body. Peter feels his cheeks reddening as it slowly sinks in what had just happened. He sits up on the couch and moves to sit a little further away from Tony. “Oh my god.” Peter whispers not quite able to believe what just happened.

Tony must realize the thoughts running through Peters head as he says “relax kid. You’ll get used to it soon enough.”

Peter’s head snap towards Tony “What do you mean?”

Tony smirks and says “What? You thought this would only happen once? That I was gonna give up on that tight little ass of yours?”

“But you said – “ Peter begins just to be caught of by Tony “I know what I said. Just stay the night and you’ve earned your suit back. Though if you want to keep it, I expect you to come by at least three times per week, until you move in at the end of summer of course, like we planned. Then I expect you to come by my room every night.”

Peter just gapes as he looks at Tony. Tony moves to stand from his seat. “Remember you asked for this Pete.”

Peter can’t help but feel a little angry and deceived as he says “I didn’t ask for this. Besides even if I did you never once said anything about how this would continue.”

Tony just laughs and says “you said you would do anything to get the suit back. Must say you surprised me when you actually did. However, I never said that just this once would be enough to earn it back and keeping your suit.”

“This isn’t fair and you know it!” Peter says as he jumps up from his seat “You tricked me into this, making me believe I had no choice.”

“Oh you had a choice.” Tony drawls as he steps closer to Peter. “You chose Spider-man by giving me this instead of walking away like you could’ve. Besides there’s no denying you liked this as much as I did. You might’ve fooled yourself thinking you’re into girls, when we both know your body loves nothing more than my cock up your ass. So don’t make me the bad guy when this was your own choice. You had every opportunity to walk away.”

Peter knew what Tony was saying wasn’t actually true. Though embarrassed he had been tricked into this by Tony of all people, someone he thought he could trust. He didn’t know what to say as his mind shuts down when he feels Tony’s cum running down his thighs.

Peter knows his face is beet red at the feeling of Tony’s cum running down his thigs and the redness only creeps lower, down his chest as Tony grins, grabs his hand and says “Let’s get you cleaned up.”

Peter let’s Tony lead him the way to Tony’s bedroom and then to his bathroom. Tony turns on the shower and once the temperature is right, he urges Peter inside and then he joins him.

They were facing each other, and Tony let’s out a small sigh “look… I really I’m not the bad guy here Peter. If you don’t want this, tell me now and I’ll let you take this shower in peace and then you can leave, and we’ll never speak of this again.”

Peter takes a second to think about Tony’s words. When Peter doesn’t say anything Tony ads hesitantly “Just please take a second and think about what just happened, how good it felt. And not just the sex itself but everything. How much you just wanted to be my good boy. Don’t you wanna keep being my good boy? Huh, baby?”

The words have what Peter is sure is the desired effect. He clearly remembered the effect Tony’s words had while they had sex. How pleasing it was being told he was good, and not just good in general but good for Tony. But the one thing Peter can’t help but think is that if he tells Tony no, then he’ll not only lose his suit and his identity as Spider-man, he’ll lose Tony too.

Peter sighs and nods his head, moving his head to look Tony in the eyes before taking a small step closer and gives the man a cautious kiss. Tony groans and deepens the kiss. “Let me show you how good I can make you feel.”

He turns Peter around and his hands move down Peter’s body. It doesn’t take long until Tony’s cock is filling him up again and he’s taken against the wall. As yet another orgasm runs through Peter’s body he couldn’t help but think about how Tony was right. That while Peter had been sure he was into girls, this felt toe curling good. And a lot better than he had ever hoped sex would feel especially when this was only his first few times.

Once finished and dried off Tony tells Peter to text May and tell her he’s staying over. While Tony doesn’t take him when they’re laying down in bed, Peter is woken up a few hours later with Tony’s cock deep inside him again. Once finished, Peter is laying in the arms of a sleeping Tony, though he can’t find sleep right away. All he can think about is that even though he never would’ve chosen this himself it really wasn’t so bad. Tony knew his body better than he did and was bringing Peter pleasure he never before had experienced. If this was the prize to keep his suit, he could live with it.


End file.
